


Maybe, Just Maybe

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Giving Up, Happy, Help, Holding On, Hope, Live, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meant To Be, Moving On, Multi, Problems, Sad, Safe and Sound, Secrets, Short, Sound, Sweet, Wrong, creases, fixed, fixing, how it's supposed to be, how life is, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, life - Freeform, maybe just maybe, paper with creases, right - Freeform, rightful ending, rightfully, safe, solutions, something, somethings, sometime, sometimes, zaniam - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect, everything was right. Why did it have to fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I wrote lately :)

Everything was perfect, everything was right. Why did it have to fall apart? What. Did. They. Do. Wrong. The relationships broke into pieces, the engagements broke off, numbness spread through their bones. Their breathes shook as they prayed there was a way for everything that was broken to be fixed. For the bounds that had held everything together could come back. They prayed that the one person that they. Loved. The. Most. Would come back to them.

Skin tore and broke, the scarlet liquid oozed out. The numbness that was there would start to fill with pain. They controlled it. They controlled how they felt. Something they needed more then anything, because everything that they had going right where they wanted it to go fell apart. Drowned in nothing. Disappeared into thin air. Slipped through their fingers.

They wished it would come back. The love. The hope. The need. Everything. What they had. They wished it could come back. That the person they loved the most would come back. It was something they couldn't get back if they lost hope. The stubbornness filled their veins when the opposite tried to gain it back, tried to fix things.

Why they denied it, even when they wanted it back? They didn't know. Maybe they were scared. Maybe they were too hurt. Maybe they didn't hear what they said. Maybe they weren't sober. Maybe that alcohol was running through their veins. Who knew.

Harry missed the sweet touch of Louis. Louis missed the sweet touch of Harry.

Zayn missed the sweet touch of Perrie. Perrie missed the sweet touch of Zayn.

The biggest question was were any of them going to get it back? Were they ever going to feel the sweet, sweet touch of the person they loved so much again? Or were they gone forever? Was the broken, broken forever? Were they ever going to be able to fix what was broken? Was it all just _gone_? Just like that?

Were they ever going to love again? Was anyone ever going to _love them again_? But, would they ever not love, who they loved the most?

Were they ever going to be able to live without who they loved, who they needed, most? The time was crippling upon itself. The bonds were breaking. The love so clearly there was disappearing. Right. Into. Thin. Air. Right. Into. _Nothing_.

Louis stayed up at night imagining the feeling of Harry's warm arms wrapping their way around his body. Harry stayed up at night begging the cold feeling in his chest and around his arms to be filled with the warmth only Louis brought.

Zayn stayed up at night wishing he had Perrie's body curled into his, that his hand could brush through her hair and kiss her forehead. Perrie slipped to sleep, slowly letting herself forgot about the love that she had with Zayn, slowly managing to push everything that lingered in her about Zayn to just leave. Just go away.

Things crack. Things splinter. Things break. Things fall to pieces. All. The. Time. But sometimes, just sometimes. They. Try. To. Put. Things. Together. Maybe it worked for Harry and Louis, maybe it didn't work for Zayn and Perrie. Maybe, just maybe. Love. Is. Fixed. Love. Comes. Back. They. Learn. To. Love. Others.

Maybe Harry and Louis worked it out. Maybe they're kissing right now. Maybe they're piecing back the broken pieces. Maybe their molding things back together. Maybe they're smoothing out the creases on the paper.

Maybe Zayn and Perrie were never meant to be. Maybe one of them is partying already letting their feelings slip. Maybe one of them is pushed against the wall by the two of his band mates that are single. Maybe one is spotting someone who could mend her, as the music blares. Maybe one is feeling love from two he never imagined to be ever feeling it from. Maybe one is dancing with someone new, felling his heartbeat against her chest. Maybe one is curling up in bed with two who's hands wrap around both of his, their heart beats against him. Maybe things are working out in a different way. Maybe their finding new love. Maybe they're moving on.

Maybe, just maybe. But, really. Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! That's it :) Hope you liked <3 xx


End file.
